Conventional methods for operating a vertical dynamic chassis regulating system often use a sensor signal, which is representative of the transverse acceleration of the vehicle, as input quantity for calculating particular control quantities for hydraulic and/or electromechanical actuators, which are used for stabilizing the chassis. The hydraulic or electrical output of the actuators is designed with respect to highly dynamic driving states, which can occur temporarily in difficult driving situations. Particularly high requirements are set for the response behaviour of the actuators. In the quasi-stationary driving state, on the other hand, disturbances to the control signal, such as background noise or superimposed oscillations of the attachment parts of the transverse acceleration sensor, have a negative influence on the comfort of the system (e.g. noise development or perceptible high frequency oscillations). If the disturbed signal is subjected to a filtering process, delays occur in the signal pattern, which in turn have a negative effect on the dynamics of the system as a whole.
Thus, there is a desire to provide a method for operating a chassis regulating system, which makes possible a better response behaviour of the actuators.